1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rim protection apparatus for tires and, more particularly, the invention relates to a rim protection apparatus for tires which protects the rims from being tarnished while cleaning or dressing tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most motorists love the feeling of comfort, convenience, mobility, and independence they get from owning their own car or truck. Most motorists also take pride in the appearance of their vehicle and regularly wash and wax it to maintain the luster. Many motorists also use various types of cleaning solutions and dressings to improve the appearance of upholstery and tires. A problem that is associated with applying many of these solutions and dressings to tires is having to wipe rims clean from the over spray whenever a tire dressing or cleaning solution has been applied to the tires. Many individuals do try to keep their tires clean and good looking in appearance and it is inevitable that some of the tire dressing or cleaning solution used will end up on the rims.